1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an exercise device, and, more particularly, a pocket-size, adjustable exerciser used for performing tension exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices used for exercising different parts of the body are well known. Most of these devices, however, are constructed in such a way that they can only be used in limited physical surroundings. That is, these exercisers cannot be moved because they are physically connected to a retaining surface. Many of those exercisers that can be disconnected and moved to another location cannot be relocated readily because of their large size. The exercisers that are readily transported generally are built to be attached to a retaining surface during use. The required attachment limits the use of the exerciser to a physical area having at least one solid surface and considerable space. Because of the space requirements, the user ordinarily would not be able to perform any exercises with the device while he is in an easy chair or while he is in a passenger seat of an automobile or an airplane.